This invention is a portable exercise system capable of performing multiple exercises for strength and endurance training. To allow ease of use the exerciser may be controlled by a smart phone or computer.
An electrically operated exercise machine has important advantages over a purely mechanical machine of ease of setup, precise control and detailed monitoring of performance.
Recent advances in technology have allowed the development of very small, yet powerful motors. For example, a motor less than 3 inches long and 2 inches in diameter can produce ⅓ horse-power for intervals of several minutes. Likewise, “C” sized batteries can produce currents of 50 A for several minutes. This invention takes advantage of these advances to produce a machine which is compact, powerful and versatile.